The present invention relates to devices for applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic, and their methods of manufacture.
The term “cosmetic” is used to mean a substance as defined in EEC Council Directive 96/35 of Jun. 14, 1993, amending for the sixth time EEC Directive 76/768.
Numerous applicator devices are known comprising an applicator member made of foam having a surface that is used for applying substance on the skin, for example a powder, a lotion, or a cream.
In order to increase the uniformity of the resulting makeup, or to improve comfort of application, the foam is sometimes covered in flocking. For some substances, the presence of the flocking can reduce the quantity of substance which the applicator member can take up. This leads to smaller coverage and obliging the user to refill the applicator member more frequently with substance.
In addition, it has been found that by using foams shaped by cutting with a sharp tool, the walls of the cells present at the surface of the foam have a tendency to scrape the substance on the skin, thus making it difficult to deposit an appropriate thickness thereof.